Dame Tu Aire
by RoTLunatik
Summary: Berto ama a Max profundamente, que hara este cuando Max lo invite a salir. One-shot. MaxBerto yaoi.  SongFic con la cancion de Alex Ubago "Dame Tu Aire".


Advertencia: Yaoi hombrexhombre si no te gusta este genero, que mierda haces aquí. Este es mi primer fanfic de Max Steel espero les guste =) Bertox Max

Max Steel es propiedad de Mattel y No mia (Por desgracia)

"_**Dame tu Aire"**_

Una Sonrisa eso es todo lo que te he podido dar, siempre que regresas de una misión. O cuando me hablas por el trasmisor, yo rio y te doy confianza. Te hago creer que todo anda bien con migo… pero no es así. Lenta y dolorosamente muero por dentro.

Un día llegaste con Cytro de tu última misión y como siempre te di la bienvenida con una gran sonrisa.

-Max, que bueno que estas bien me preocupaste- digo y te acercas a mi con tu usual sonrisa de gran confianza y seguridad de ti mismo.

-Jeje tu sabes que siempre la libro, No se porque te preocupas tanto- Te acercas mas y en forma de saludo me abrazas como habitualmente lo hacemos. Yo correspondo el abrazo sin tomarle mas importancia, si supieras que muy dentro, me muero por convertir ese inocente abrazo en algo mas. Pero nunca me atrevo.

-¿Y papa?, Siempre esta aquí para recibirme- Me preguntas rompiendo el abrazo y regresándome a la realidad.

-Salió, dijo que regresaría dentro de un par de semanas-

-Ya veo-

Desde que fuiste adoptado, has vivido en la compañía de tu padrastro, pero odiabas estar solo entre los viajes que hacia. Y sabía que esa no seria la acepción. Por eso no me sorprendió cuando agachaste la cabeza y te retiraste sin decirme nada. Yo solo me voltee y con un suspiro regrese a trabajar, pero antes de poder teclear la primera tecla, escuche tu voz.

-Berto-

-Si, Max- digo con indiferencia cuando por dentro, no puedo esperar a que dirán esos labios tuyos.

-No te gustaría salir a cenar, no quiero aburrirme yo solo, ya sabes a lo que me refiero- Al decirme aquello con tanta simpleza mi corazón se detiene por un segundo, volteo a verte y sin pensarlo mucho respondo.

-A cenar… claro-

-Bien, que te parece si nos vemos en un rato mas para irnos juntos… Mmm te parece a las 9:30-

-Claro, a esa hora esta bien-

-Bien te vendré a recoger a esa hora, hasta luego-

-Hasta luego-

No fue cuando Max se retiro por completo, cuando por fin me di cuenta de lo que había pasado. Max me había invitado a cenar, mi corazón no cavia en mi pecho de la emoción. Aun faltaban dos horas para que Max viniera a recogerme, y sin poder alistarme para esta improvista salida, salgo corriendo al baño del laboratorio principal (El que usualmente se encontraba mas solo) y me miro al espejo viendo si todo estaba en orden, había estado días sin dormir bien no quería verme desvelado a la hora de cenar con Max, abro el grifo y me mojo la cara para estar despierto, poso varias veces frente al espejo, cuando sin darme cuenta faltaban diez minutos para nuestra cita (Si puedo llamarlo así) corro rápidamente a mi computadora y te veo ahí buscándome, a mi, solo a mi.

-Berto, pensé que ya te habías ido- Me dijiste con un tono de preocupación

-Perdón, fui al baño, lamento haberte hecho esperar-

-No importa, te parece si nos vamos-

-Claro-

Caminamos en silencio, un silencio incomodo que se detenía solo cuando Max hacia una broma ocasional y así fue hasta en el carro de Max cuando puso una canción que me toco en lo mas profundo:

_**Hoy te perdí una vez más al despertar, **_

_**si soñara la realidad, y viviera lo que se fue...**_

_**Mi amor, míralo, pintando un cuadro sin color,**_

_**Puedo ver un paisaje gris que refleja mi interior,**_

_**y en él , y en él...**_

Realmente No sabia si habías puesto esa canción intencionalmente, ni siquiera sabia que te gustaban ese tipo de canciones, pero en ese momento solo me dedique a disfrutarlo, cerré mis ojos y me deje llevar por la melodía.

_**Palomas blancas vuelan raso, sobre el tejado brilla el sol, **_

_**y ríen todos menos yo,**_

_**que ahora soy un reo más, pidiendo a gritos la verdad,**_

_**mi vida eres tu, y si te vas vendrá la oscuridad...**_

_**Dame tu aire un día mas para que pueda respirar,**_

_**que un rayo de luz me haga brillar, **_

_**que muera soledad.**_

En medio de mi éxtasis me volteaste a ver y al verme tan feliz, sonreíste

-Que te parece, si en vez de ir a cenar a un restaurante, vamos al mirador del muelle, seria una pena no disfrutar el bello cielo de hoy, no crees- Veo como tus ojos miran a los míos y me pongo nervioso aun no quiero suponer nada pero había algo mas en tu proposición que me hiso asentir en silencio.

_**Hoy soñare que despierto junto a ti...**_

_**y te canto canciones que anoche te escribí...**_

_**Y llegaré por ti a donde nadie pudo ir,**_

_**Puedo ver el mejor lugar de tantos que conocí,**_

_**y en él, y en él... **_

Arrancas de nuevo el auto en camino al mirador muelle, ahí donde la luna brilla y refleja en el mar, parecía que brillaba solo para nosotros…

_**Palomas blancas vuelan raso, sobre el tejado brilla el sol,**_

_**Y ríen todos menos yo,**_

_**que ahora soy un reo más, pidiendo a gritos la verdad,**_

_**mi vida eres tú, y si te vas vendrá la oscuridad...**_

Al ver ese hermoso cielo, no pude contenerme mas y voltee a verte a ti, valla sorpresa que me lleve al ver que tu también me veías…

_**Dame tu aire un día más para que pueda respirar,**_

_**que un rayo de luz me haga brillar,**_

_**que muera soledad**__._

_-_Hay un hermoso cielo hoy, no lo crees- digo algo sonrojado para romper el hielo

-Si, la noche es hermosa…y perfecta solo para nosotros dos- Cuando dices esto ultimo mi sangre se congela ante el doble sentido de tus palabras, que acaso me querías decir algo mas,,,

_**Que ahora soy un reo más, pidiendo a gritos la verdad, **_

_**mi vida eres tú, y si te mas me cegará la oscuridad...**_

-Max, que quieres deci…- me paras en mitad de palabra para plantarme un beso, me sorprendo y mil preguntas vienen a mi mente, pero ese no era el momento para hacérmelas, en ese momento te acerque mas a mi y profundizo ese beso pecador, te abres camino entre mis labios e introduces tu lengua en mi boca, recorres cada pedazo y cavidad dentro mis boca para luego dejar salir un suspiro y volver a comenzar, mordiendo levemente mi labio inferior antes de volver a empezar…

_**Dame tu aire un día más para que pueda respirar, **_

_**que un rayo de luz me haga brillar, **_

_**que muera soledad. **_

Por fin la música termina, al igual que nuestro primer beso, nos miramos uno al otro Max me veía detenidamente al igual que yo a el, me sonrojo aun mas, y cuando me determino a decir algo, me callas colocando tu dedo pulgar en mis labios, rozándolos lentamente. No dices nada y solo me abrazas. Yo te imito y te acerco más a mí.

Duramos así unos minutos, todo parece tan irreal ahora. Me apartas unos centímetros, mientras me tomas por los hombros. Una lágrima corre por tu mejilla. Acerco mi mano sin pensarlo y la limpio con mi manga.

-Berto…- Te acercas a mi oído y me susurras lo que siempre había querido escuchar, pero no reacciono y me lo reiteras pero ahora mas fuerte.

No hago mas que soltar lágrimas te abrazo y me quiebro.

-Yo también te amo Max…yo también te amo- Me sonríes y sin pensarlo dos veces volvemos a unir nuestros labios, pero ahora con mas pasión.

Pasas tus manos sobre mi pecho atrayéndome mas a ti, yo me acerco también y queriendo unirnos como una sola persona me siento en tu regazo, nuestros miembros ya despiertos se rozan sobre la ropa, dejándome escapar un gemido sin dejar de besarnos todavía. Nos acariciamos. Me tocas. Yo te toco y te acaricio como en mis sueños más anhelados.

Entre beso y beso se nos olvida respirar. Pero no hace falta respirar lo único que necesito es el oxigeno que tu me proporcionas y nada mas que eso, por que tu eres mi aire, y mi oxigeno vital, se que ninguna ciencia me explicaría eso, y no hace falta que lo haga solo yo puedo decir :

"Dame tu aire".

_**Fin**_

Gracias, por leer este primer fic de Max steel, estuve viendo los episodios por CN y me parecieron buenos, y quise escribir este pequeño One-shot, perdón por lo corto que esta pero no soy muy buena dando rodeos, espero les alla gustado y por favor dejen Rewiers.

RoT


End file.
